Becoming the new beast spear welider
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: my name is Sarah Aotsuki and I am the new Beast Spear wielder and I am now heading to China to be trained to wield the Beast Spear unaware that Tora the tiger lord a friend of my big brother Ushio is in love with me and I am in love with him follow my adventures as I become a master of the Beast Spear and in love with Tora fighting Demons along the way. My OC x Tora
1. Chapter 1

Tora admits his feelings and finds me living in China

Chap 1 moving to China after revealing the truth about mother

My name is Sarah Aotsuki I am the little sister of Ushio Aotsuki and I am the newest Beast Spear welder but to my mother I was trash to her and only wanted the attention to herself but she hated me as I had my family and big brother Ushio and his strange companion a big orange demon by the name of Tora and my dad they were the only ones to look after and stand up for me when mum decided to pick on me.

17 years later

I am now 17 years old and I had no idea that Tora had started to develop feelings for me which Ushio had noticed so he one day while fighting some demons as today was before my 17 birthday which was tomorrow which was the day I was going to be given the Beast Spear after killing the demons on the grassy field he said to Tora as they made their way home " You Love Sarah don't you Tora I mean as more than a little sister?."

Tora sighed he couldn't run away from his feeling anymore.

Tora's Prov

Dam that Ushio he was right I was in love with Sarah to the point that every night I would dream of her laying naked in my fur with my little ones sound asleep her long flowing hair that comes with wielding the Beast Spear falling gracefully onto her face as she slept soundly beside the fire with me purring quietly in my sleep with my tail wrapped around her sexual body which was holding our third child which was a boy and we were going to name him after myself.

I sighed and nodded and told Ushio how I felt about Sarah to Ushio gaping in shock he had no idea that I was so in love with Sarah but I growled at him and said " If you spill the beans I will eat you do you understand me brat?."

Ushio nodded then smirked and said " No problem Idiot good luck on following your heart with our little sister come on let's get back before mum blows her fuse".

So we headed back to see Sarah getting blasted out of the house and I caught her just in time she gasped out " Mum kicked me out of the house saying that my usefulness was over and that the only reason she gave birth to me was that to destroy the linage of the male beast spear wielder's and throw it in your guy's faces but dad is still in there Big brother I'm scared".

I was beyond livid Ushio was as well so I said " I will check on your dad Sarah Ushio stay out here with her will you?."

With that I headed into the house Sarah was surprised at my reaction which Ushio had noticed but smiled at this.

In the house

Shigure Atosuki and his wife who was named Sumiko Atosuki were yelling at each other when Tora came into the living room Shigure was red in the face and was shouting " Sarah is not a puppet for you to use Sumiko she is the new beast spear wielder and she will be proud of herself not to destroy us and fling it in our faces she is nothing like you."

Sumiko looked pale in the face so Tora came in and said " Sarah is worried about you I think you should go and check on her Shigure".

Shigure nodded and left so with Sarah and co.

My Prov

I had an idea on how to destroy mum completely so I asked dad as her came out to check on me " By the way dad I have some things about mum I think you should know about".

So I told dad to his face growing paler and paler mum came out and went white in the face she fled and never came back so we all went to bed.

My birthday

I woke up to find Tora fast asleep beside me with one arm around me I stroked his fur making him wake up he smiled and said " Good morning Sarah did you sleep well?."

I nodded and brushed his fur it was our daily routine so he vanished going through the wall of my room literally making me think about him and that when I realised I was in love with Tora the tiger Lord but I thought if I told him how I felt about him he would shrug me off so I got changed and headed downstairs but suddenly a strange sound echoed through the house catching my attention it was my big brother's spear so I touched it and suddenly I was engulfed in purple light and my hair elongated and fang appeared and my eyed went like slits and suddenly another light teleported me into the spear shocking everyone including Tora.

In the Beast Spear

I was standing in front of two people the lady introduced herself as Gi Mai and her brother who was named I can't remember the name in the anime so I will call him Jackson so Gi Mai said " Hello there Sarah it is nice to meet you my name is Gi Mai and you are now the new Beast Spear wielder and I sense that you have loads of cool powers yes?."

I nodded so she smiled and said " I imagine you will want to explore the world but first you must train yourself and I know of the perfect teacher of Spears for you his lives in China so that is where you must go"

I was transported back outside the spear with everyone staring at me so I said to dad " I must go to China as I will be trained by a master spear wielder to master the Beast spear I will be leaving tomorrow"

But my dad said " I think after your party will do my daughter if Gi Mai has told you to go then you must go so let's enjoy your b-day before I see you off OK my little one?."

So after my party I headed to the airport and boarded the plane for my new life in China unaware that Ushio was telling Tora to chase after me as his love for me was worth fighting for and Tora hugged Ushio and pelted after me.

So come and find out what happens in the next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Tora admits his feelings and finds me living in China

Chap 2 Feelings admitted leading to a roamntic night and training begins

My Prov

I was at the airport hugging my dad before I took a deep breathe and got on the plane but before that dad gave me a huge envelope and when I looked inside I was shocked 93 million dollars was in the envelope he said " For you to buy a house with everything in it and anything else you might and here he handed me another envelope some travel money and also some more money for you to buy a pet when you buy your new home I think you might like a husky puppy or a kitten since you love brushing Tora's fur and speaking of Tora".

Dad told me to my face went bright red in the face Tora was in love with me so I nodded and said " I will let him tell his side of things and also his feelings and you are right dad I am in love with Tora and I will not hide my feelings from him anymore bye dad I love you".

With that I went onto the plane unaware that this was going to be the last time I would ever see my family so I boarded the plane unaware that Tora had arrived and seen me boarding the plane and snuck onto the plane and watched me finding my seat and sat down beside me looking like a normal person on the flight.

Tora's Prov

I snuck on the plane and sat down beside Sarah my Sarah my mate my love so I asked " Excuse me my lovely lady is this seat taken?."

She looked up and gasped she shook her head heat running through her like a fret train

My Prov

I heard a voice saying " Excuse me my lovely lady is this seat taken?."

I looked up and gasped it was Tora my Tora my sexy tiger my love was standing there in human form which was clearly a disguise so he sat down beside me and I plucked up the courage and asked " Dad told me some things and I want to know if what you feel for me is true so is it true?."

Tora's Prov

I plucked up the courage and said " What your father is true I love you Sarah and I dream of you every night in my fur you were always there for me since day one and helped me overcome my demons you the only thing I think about your smile is like the sun in the morning and like the moon when I go to bed at night I can't live my without you in my life".

I watched her expression to her hugging me tight to me returning it to the other passengers going " AWW SO CUTE TOTALLY SHIP IT".

So she plucked up her courage and said " The truth is ever since you rescued me from that Yokai the entered that tree I have feeling's for you but I tried to hide it but I can't do that anymore I love you Tora my she whispered it into my ear making me go bright red in the face " Including your kinky back end".

I kissed her on the lips and moaned into the kiss it was pure heaven until a man came by and said " Well hello there beautiful what are you doing with this loser".

Wham Sarah blasted him onto the seat opposite to his smile fading as fast as a light blub she sneered at him " Ha I would never date a loser like you you can't handle a Aotsuki can you ha ha ha".

The total silence that followed was shocking he fled back to his seat making me sit back on my seat glaring at everyone else who had gone as white as a sheet so the rest of the plane ride was fine without any interruptions so we landed in China and so we headed into the city and had a look at the houses for sale and one caught our eyes it was a house on top of the hill and it looked a lot like what my dad described to me as I fell asleep so I smiled at Tora to him returning the smile he said " I know some friends here on the mortal realm".

The shaken look on her face shocked him he said " Your dad never told you the reason why you had to go to this realm well I think it was time you went to this realm as it was time for you to spread your wings and also because there were enemies who would try to kill you in order to keep the male bloodline running for all time so I think those were the reason's he sent you over here to keep you safe and I think Ushio was in on this as well sorry Sarah if I spoiled this for you I am a bad boyfriend".

She was shocked wham I was knocked to the ground she hugged me close shocking me she whispered " Never doubt yourself like that in front of me again Tora do you understand me?."

My Prov

He nodded making me smile so we headed into the property for sale shop and bought the house the guy was more than happy to sell it to us for some reason he said " You are the first ever customers to buy this place as no-one wanted to buy it as they were chased away by giant weasel like monsters".

I noticed that had Tora's attention but he smiled and said " Could you show us the house and we will tell you our answer when we have looked around?."

He nodded as we headed to the house Tora whispered to me " The weasels are friends of mine they are siblings called Kagari and Raishin me and Ushio helped them out by stopping their other sibling called Juuro who wanted to kill all the humans but Ushio put a stop to his actions and offered to take them to place where no humans bothered them but Juuro attacked so Ushio out of pure instinct killed him with the Beast Spear and as he was dying he thanked Ushio before departing for the spirit world ah it is good to be home again".

My eyes went wide the house was awesome suddenly I felt the Spear and I whispered " I know calm yourself my friend it is old friends of Tora and Ushio Alright?."

The Spear settled down so Tora yelled " HEY RAISHIN AND KAGARI GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE ON THE DOUBLE".

Two human looking people came walking out of the woods they stood there rotted to the spot before the woman said " T...Tora is that you and is that you Ushio?."

I smiled and called back to them " Yes this is Tora and my name is Sarah Ushio's little sister and the new beast Spear wielder".

They came running over and hugged us close so I paid the full amount for the house which was 200,000 and thanked him very much and now we were the proud owners of our own house Kagari was saying " I will get in touch with the master who will train you Sarah I don't when he will start training you I will find out when I see him OK?." and I think we will leave you two alone for a while as I think there is some romance blossoming between you two see you two later".

I felt Tora's breath on the back of my neck then he swopped me into his arms and strode into the house kissing me very hard and fast leaving us both breathless I unbuckled his trousers and stuck a hand down to him pushing me against a wall post panting hard he lowered to my neck and I was moaning in pure bliss then he strode with me holding him around the waist and into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Tora's Prov

I collapsed onto the bed and removed her clothes revealing that angelic body that will soon become my soul mate I kissed those angelic lips I suckled on her breasts making her moaning and jerk her body upward but I pinned her to the bed then moved down to her entrance we looked at each other and I morphed onto my real form I licked her entrance to her crying out in pure bliss I continued my sexual assault with her grabbing my fur and encouraging me to continue soon she was nearing her limit as was I in all honesty patience was never one of my strong suits I licked her entrance and she released which was my total undoing I kissed her then went inside her to the both of us crying out in pure bliss I stilled before I pulled her up onto my legs and nuzzled her breast while thrusting her up and down the both of us panting hard in pleasure she nuzzled my chest to myself braking my nuzzling her breasts moaning in pleasure.

I lowered her to the blankets she deserved to be made love to onto pure white blankets with her wearing nothing and her wearing my wedding ring I went totally wild on her our coupling was wild like wild animals mating as we collapsed back onto the bed the weakness in our limbs was undeniable I pulled her onto me her angelic body on mine as sleep overtook us and we slept while outside the night animals came alive and news that a new beast spear wielder was spread around.

* * *

Training begins

The next morning dawned bright and early and the morning sun awoke the new couple so after Sarah got dressed they both had breakfast when the Spear started to whistle catching their attentions then the doorbell rang Sarah put some headphones in her ears and put her music player in her pocket when they heard Kagari's voice on the other end of the door making Sarah breathe and went to the door and there on the porch was Kagari and this elderly Yokai who Tora immediately recognised he said " Hi elder Intono long time no see".

Intono smiled and his eyes went to Sarah and said " Welcome to the human world young Spear Wielder your name is Sarah would you like to start your training now would you like that I can inform Ushio's friends that his little sister is here and I think you might need to prove your worth to be the Beast Spear wielder quite a bit if that is alright with you?."

Sarah's Prov

I nodded so I made myself a bottle of juice and headed out with Intono with Tora floating alongside chatting to Kagari when Sarah sensed something and also Intono suddenly some demons charged at them with the leader stepping forward sneering at me I hated guys who thought they would be better than me he charged at me but I sidestepped him and swung the spear around and the guy got blasted into a nearby hill with force that the hill fell to bits shocking everyone in gap mode the leader got destroyed the mound that held him shaking with rage he shouted at me " HA YOU CALL THAT A BLAST HA HA".

I sighed and said " That was the force of my swing you idiot this is a blast".

And with that the Spear glowed bright blue and I shouted " BEAST SPEAT TENSHO"

The leader was blasted to pieces making his minions run for it screaming I sighed again and said to the other's " Shall we get going?."

They nodded and so my training began and by the end of the training Intono said " Well done Sarah you are now a fully fledged Beast Spear wielder I think it is time for you to go to school would you like that and I think some of Ushio's friends are still at high school so what do you think?."

I nodded liking the idea so we all headed home with myself and Tora bunking down for the night wondering how my first day of high school will go.


End file.
